pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Welcome to the Pokecino Wiki! Before you start contributing, it is strongly encouraged that you read and thoroughly understand this page first, else we will contact you about it. Otherwise, you're encouraged to contribute as much as your heart desires! Just be aware that other members and the staff will be reading these pages, and all of the rules and guidelines presented in the group's journals will be applying here. Please be aware that this Wiki is a privilege. If you abuse it, we will take that privilege away. ' If you have any questions regarding the wiki, don't hesitate to ''note the group (don't contact the staff individually). What's Here Here, you'll find a massive elaboration on the ongoings of the Pokecino roleplay--in-depth information about the island, the places in it, and the characters on it. Easy to search, and easy to contribute to, everything is kept in one organized place for limitless creation to further bring the roleplay, its setting, and its characters to life. Along the top, you'll see the tabs "On the Wiki" "Island Information" and "Character Information." --> On the Wiki has mostly general information, such as recently changed pages, random page, and indexes of all the video/photos on the wiki. --> Island Information shows the major categories for all of the Island's Data. Around the Island is a category with plentiful information on the physical locations of the island, with lots of small, unimportant details. Island History is a category that deals into the island's past, as well as information about the present status of things. Island Customs is a category that depicts a lot of the cultural norms and festivals/events held on the island and in the Hotel. --> Character Information shows the major categories for all of the character types. Hotel Guests is the category for all of your main characters who are on the Island. This is the one you'll probably want to contribute to first. Island Staff is the category where all of the Island Staff characters are listed. NPCs is the category for all those other minor characters--your actual NPCs, your Inn Guests, retired characters, family members, friends, and other individuals who are related to your main but are off the island. Please note that you still cannot roleplay these characters unless you have purchased them or they're Visiting NPCs--but you can post information about them. Registering on the Wiki In order to contribute, you'll have to register an account with Wikia. If you already have one, that's great! Otherwise, we encourage that you please make it (or at least make it similar) to your username on deviantART, so that we know it's you making your pages. After that, feel free to get started! General Guidelines for Contributing We ask that you please try to keep everything in character, and formal. It's fine to link to things external from the wiki, but when writing, please keep everything relevant to the roleplay and not include too much OOC commentary (you can get an idea of what we mean by In Character just by reading some of the info pages about the island, or the pages of the staff's characters). We also ask that you be formal in your writing (no chatspeak, no emoticons/faces/plz/images like that, and as good spelling and grammar as you can). It is also requested that you keep your pages to yourself--don't go editing other people's pages and changing their information, at least without their permission, or if you become angered with another member or character and go to edit their pages out of spite, or if you want to do it out of crack. Please respect the Wiki. If failure to do so, we will protect certain pages from editing, so that only certain users can edit them. In addition, all of the "official" content relating to the island and its locations and history are currently protected, and only administrators may edit them. There are, however, exceptions, such as the volcano and some of the pages relating to the Island's Culture that can be contributed to. Making a Page for your Character To make a page, head up to the "Contribute" tab in the top right-hand corner, and select "Create a Page." Enter your character's name, and you're good to go! Along the right-hand sidebar of the page, you'll find a box labeled '''Templates. Within this box, there's a template called Infobox, which can be used to create a box of basic information about your character--just bring it in and fill it out! You can place a fullbody or general reference of them there as well (encouraged). Just upload the image to the Wiki! For an example, see Jacred's page. In the rest of the fields, you can do a full bio for your character, and feel free to elaborate on it as much as you like, beyond your regular bio for their profile on deviantART. You can include a fuller backstory, their relationships with other characters, recollections of experiences or important events in your character's time on the island, images of them, whatever you like. Looking along the formatting bar along the top, you can use the different headings to divide the pieces of your profile, which will automatically break into a table of contents for easy access and the ability to link certain fields automatically. In that same sidebar as the Infobox, as well, is a box labeled Categories. We strongly encourage listing your pages in categories so that they can be accessed in the main database of characters, which can be found in the tabs on the top of the page. For your HOTEL GUESTS, please put "Hotel Guests" in the Add a Category box; the same goes for Island Staff, who should put things in the Island Staff category. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS, be they NPCs, Inn Guests, retired characters, family members of the character, and other related characters, please categorize them as NPCs. What this means is, yes, you can create pages to include information on characters who aren't on the island. You still can't use them in your regular rp, but you can put information up about them. When referring to other characters, feel free to link their names to their pages, so that it makes it easier for people to access them and know how they have connections! Otherwise it's difficult to keep track of things.You can do this with the hyperlink button at the top, type in the name of the character, and the Wiki will search for if that character has been inserted into the database yet, or you can go into the source code if you're familiar wtih the programming of Wikis using . In Regards to the Content of Your Pages If there is any information relating to someone else's character, PLEASE make sure that the other player is okay with you putting it there, ESPECIALLY if it's related to your character's plot. Also, don't try to purposely bash other characters or players in your pages. Please don't include anything offensive or of mature content within your pages, or else we will remove it.